1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning drain lines and other fluid transfer conduits and, more particularly, to a hose attachment device for introducing a pressurized flow of gas or liquid into a drain line or other conduit in order to clear a clog.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In various systems and equipment, there is a need to transfer and/or drain liquid from the equipment to a separate location. For example, in air conditioning and refrigeration systems, liquid condensate is directed through a drain line that leads to an appropriate discharge location, such as the exterior of a building. It is not uncommon for these and other types of drain lines to occasionally become partially or completely clogged, resulting in a backup of condensate liquid in the drain line and the collection pan of the HVACR unit. In order to flush clogs and prevent accidental condensate overflows in HVACR condensate drain lines, a pressurized flow of liquid or gas is introduced through one end of the drain line which serves to push debris, residue and blockages through the drain line and out through the opposite end. Hose attachment assemblies having a valve fitting and removable seal plug allow for inline injection of pressurized gas or liquid to flush clogs in an HVACR drain line; however, these attachment devices that are commonly used in the field include multiple parts that can be cumbersome to use and easy to lose.
Considering the limitations and problems associated with existing hose attachment devices, there exists a need for a hose attachment device that allows for quick and easy attachment to a drain line access device or opening for flushing the drain line with a pressurized flow of gas or liquid in order to remove any clogs.